In a digital medium environment, three-dimensional models may be used to support a variety of functionality. Examples of this functionality include use in games, support different views of objects being modeled in successive images to generate video, employed by a three-dimensional printer to print a physical representation of the model, and so forth.
Conventional techniques used to generate three-dimensional models, however, often required specialized knowledge on the part of a user to interact with a complicated user interface. Thus, these conventional techniques are often overwhelming to users, time consuming, and can also require significant space to support a user interface thereby limiting these techniques to use of feature-rich computing devices. In one conventional example, a user interacts with a user interface to generate simple shapes, such as a cube, sphere, and so on. The user then interacts with the shape to move, rotate, resize, extract, connect, and/or split the simple shapes to make objects. Although this approach is flexible, it involves a significant amount of time to perform through use of complicated user interfaces.
In another conventional example, sculpting is performed in which a user interacts with a mesh in a user interface in a manner similar to shaping physical clay. While this is somewhat intuitive, in actual practice this technique requires the user to have advanced sculpting skills and mastery of complicated tools. In yet another conventional example, a three-dimensional scan is performed by a 3D scanning machine. Thus, in this example a user is required to already have an example of the object being modeled, requires expensive machinery or otherwise a low quality model is formed with noise and errors. Thus, conventional 3D model generation techniques are unintuitive, expensive, and require extensive knowledge and therefore are limited to use in a limited number of instances.